


Space adagio

by GulValCardi_F75



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Execution (suggested), Gen, Guilt, Music, Occupation of Bajor, Prefect of Bajor, hostages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulValCardi_F75/pseuds/GulValCardi_F75
Summary: Silent and jaws clenched, he was striding along to his quarters and the two glinns escorting him could hardly follow. The shuttle docked a few metrics ago on Terok Nor and he was in rotten mood. He wore his black look and his eyes didn’t see those who were swiftly stepping aside to let him pass and didn’t even dare whispering.





	Space adagio

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Paramount owns the Star Trek universe and everything it encompasses. This story is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.
> 
> WHEN : During the occupation of Bajor
> 
> WHY : In one episode, Gul Dukat confessed to his daughter he did wrong things during the occupation and he regretted them "deeply". I believed it. And this story tells about one of those things he probably regretted.
> 
> Thank you Marc Alaimo for your extraordinary acting which made Dukat appear as the bad guy who wasn't always so bad and definitely not evil.
> 
> COMMENTS : Yes ! Make free to give all your comments about this. I'll love it. As english is not my native language, be kind though…

*******

Silent and jaws clenched, he was striding along to his quarters and the two glinns escorting him could hardly follow. The shuttle docked a few metrics ago on Terok Nor and he was in rotten mood. He wore his black look and his eyes didn’t see those who were swiftly stepping aside to let him pass and didn’t even dare whispering.

Seing him arriving at his door, the guards on sentry duty stood at attention but only to see him rush inside and shout : « Dismissed ! ». The door shut silently and the two glinns stopped outside, looking at each other, relieved to get a narrow escape.

As soon as the door shut, Dukat stopped dead, looking around. Staying still, he gazed at his office’s door and gave a long sigh. This wasn’t the end, yet. Lowering his eyes, he realized his uniform was covered with dust. He began to tap on his sleeves but stopped, coughing, as a white cloud rose from the clothes. He had to take them off. He unstrapped his armor whose two triangular plates fell heavily on the floor. He also unfastened the large leather belt, took off the thick black body shirt protecting his skin. Then, he sat and took off the thick boots and the black pants. He stood up to get some spare clothes and slipped quickly into them.

Feeling better, he went to the replimat, asked for a large cup of red leaf tea and drank it with big gulps.

The day had been tough on ground, on Bajor. He decided to lead a squadron for a cleansing operation in a village where many terrorists were hiding. All went well. They even took hostages and brought them back on Terok Nor for retaliation. Those Bajorans had to understand that Cardassians would eventually win this little game. He loathed these violent operations but had no choice anymore. For many months, he tried the iron fist in a velvet glove and it didn’t work. Now it would be the iron fist in the iron glove.

After drinking another cup of tea, Dukat sat on the sofa, spread out his legs and leaned back his head upon the cushions. He took long controlled breaths to make his tension come down. He got that habit in his early years in the army, and now, he mastered the exercise perfectly well. It only took him a few minutes to feel relaxed. He began to close his eyes but suddenly, he wanted….

« Control. Put the Terran music… », he hesitated a bit, then remembered and said in unassured kardasi « Albinoni, adagio ». The beautiful slow and cool music filled the room. During the last years, he came to discover and enjoy Bajoran music but also Terran, as they found some music isolinear chips in the wreckage of a federation ship at the border of the Cardassian space some years ago. He closed his eyes for good, relaxing.

Suddenly, the chime rang. He cursed loudly, made the music pause and shouted : « Come in ! ». A Gul entered the room, stood at attention and said quite shyly : « I’m sorry to interrupt, Prefect, but your approval is needed for the execution ». He held out a padd.

Dukat stood up and went to take the padd. He made the files of the 20 hostages scroll under his eyes : men, women and, to his surprise, a very young girl. He looked up at the Gul : « We never take children », he said with an interrogative tune. The Gul stared and said : « Her parents are among the hostages ». Dukat hesitated. Then he pressed his thumb on the padd.

« Thank you, Prefect! ». The Gul saluted, and, turning on his heels, left the room.

Dukat stood still a few minutes, eyes lowered to the floor. Then, he went back to the sofa, and laid down.« Control. Resume playing ». The beautiful adagio sang in the room again.

There is an old Terran quote saying…what was it ? Yes ! _Music hath charms to soothe the savage beast_ , he reminded to himself.

After a few minutes, Dukat closed his eyes as a tear made its way on his cheek.

 


End file.
